Dragon Puncher's Big Beyblade Battle
by firedragon24k
Summary: This Beyblade fanfic features my OC and some Beyblade characters! Let it Rip!


**The following story is inspired by the Beyblade anime.**

It's a beautiful day at the Seaside Dome Arena where the crowd was cheering for the biggest match of the tournament, the final Beybattle of the season. I was with my team, the Bladebreakers, and said, "Well, it all comes down to this. One match to decide it all and everyone did their part. Now, who's doing the last match?"

Tyson said to me, "You are! You're the last blader so, you should do it. We all did our best and now, it's your turn to do battle. You must win the match in order to win the title so, give it your best shot!"

I smiled to Tyson and said, "Well, if you want me to do it then, I'll be the final blader for the final match. Now, let's end this tournament!"

Kai smiled to me and said, "Go get 'em, Dragon!"

Kenny came to me and replied, "Don't forget your blade and launcher, Dragon!"

"OK, I'll give it my best shot! Well, let's Beyblade!" I said to them as I get Red Dragon and my launcher. Then everyone put their hands in and said the team cry, "Go, Bladebreakers!"

At the arena, the crowd was cheering very loudly as DJ Jazzman came in. He said, "Well folks, this is it! The final match of the final round. This will decide it all and only one will become the grand champion! Now, let's meet the bladers! For the Bladebreakers, we have a newcomer who burned the field with his blades. Making his way to the arena is the team captain, Dragon Puncher!"

As the spotlight shined on me, I entered the arena with the crowd cheering. I smiled to the crowd and said, "Thank you, you're too kind."

Jazzman came to me and said, "Well, look who's here. The team captain of the Bladebreakers. Welcome to the final match. I'm DJ Jazzman by the way and it's an honor to have you here. So, what's in store for today's match?"

"Well, it's going to be very tough and I'm so glad to be the final blader to be battling in the finals and with Red Dragon by my side, we're going to win!" I replied as the crowd cheered.

"Oh, I see. Well, good luck out there and are you ready to meet your challenger?"

I smiled to Jazzman and said, "Of course I am! I've been waiting all day for this!"

"All right! You'll be facing off against Tim of the Dark Boys!"

As Tim came in to the dish, I was impressed by the Beyblade's design. Tim said, "Welcome, challenger. You've made it this far to come to me, the team captain of the Dark Boys. You'll never defeat me because Dark Firebird will burn your blade. So, are you up for one final battle in the dish?"

"Oh, it's on. And Red Dragon said that this is going to be the best finale we'll ever have. Now, let's do it. You and me, right here, right now!" I replied as I get ready.

DJ Jazzman smiled and said, "OK, bladers. This is it! The final match of the tournament. There will be no time limit for this one because anything goes here in Beyblading so, give it your all and have fun! Now, the dish you be blading in is the normal dish so that means we'll make this match fair and square. Alright, you two, take your places!"

I walked to the left side and pulled out my launcher while Tim walked to the right. I looked at the team and they gave me a thumbs up for good luck. DJ Jazzman came to the center of the dish and said, "All right, everyone! This is it. The final match. And now I'm going to ask them by saying the magic words: Bladers, are you ready?"

I loaded my launcher and said to Jazzman, "That's a yes, Jazzman. The stage is set and my Beyblade is all loaded up and ready for launch. Well, let's do it!"

"All right then! The final battle will begin in 3..."

I held my launcher and got ready…

"2..."

Tim took careful aim at the dish…

"1..."

Both bladers look at the dish and waited for the words that will start the match. And then, it's time…

"_**LET IT RIP!**_"

"It's showtime! GO, RED DRAGON!" I said as I launched my blade.

"DARK FIREBIRD, LET'S GO!" Tim shouted as his blade was launched.

Then both blades began combat as the final match begins.

After a few minutes of battling, it all comes down to the final attack. I told Red Dragon, "It's time! Red Dragon, _**FURIOUS FIRE BREATH FINALE!**_"

Red Dragon began to charge up his fire breath while Tim said, "Dark Firebird, _**HEAVY DARKNESS CRUSH!**_"

Both blades have reached full power as both of them said at the same time: _**ATTACK!**_"

And then, the force of the two blades have collided with each other and then, it exploded on each other. The smoke came in and covered the arena with no telling on who won the final match. All the crowd has to do was watch, and wait.

And then…

And then…

The smoke cleared, revealing a red Beyblade still spinning in the arena. Tim's went out of bounds and landed in front of him. DJ Jazzman looked at the dish and said, "That's it, ladies and gentlemen! The match is over and we have a new champion! Dragon Puncher wins the final match and the title! The Bladebreakers are the new champions! Way to go!"

I jumped for joy as the team came to hug me to celebrate my victory. Tyson said to me, "Great match, Dragon! You've won the title!"

"That was very impressive!" Kenny said to me, "You did very well!"

"Thanks, guys!" I replied to them, "It was a pretty tough match but I made it look easy!"

DJ Jazzman came to me with the trophy and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, here's your new champion, the Bladebreakers! Congratulations, Dragon, you've won for your team! How does it feel?"

"It feels hot!" I replied, "This match was very tough but with the fire breath from my Beyblade, it ended on a hot note!"

"That's very impressive, Dragon! Well, here's your trophy!"

"Thanks, Jazzman!" I replied as I held the trophy. Then everyone put their hands in and said, "One, two, three… _**BLADEBREAKERS!**_"


End file.
